1. Field
The following description relates to a light guide plate and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a light guide plate that guides light emitted from a light source to a display panel and a display apparatus having the light guide plate.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a display panel to display an image. Since the display panel is not a self-emissive device, the liquid crystal display may generally include a backlight unit to provide light to the display panel. The backlight unit may include a light source to emit a point light or a linear light and a light guide plate to convert the light from the light source to a surface light and guide the light to the display panel.